


Day 3 - Watching a Movie

by arborealstops



Series: 30 Day One-Shot Challenge [3]
Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arborealstops/pseuds/arborealstops
Summary: Part Three of the 30 Day ChallengeRobert and Sol want to watch a film.





	Day 3 - Watching a Movie

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and I apologize for that.

“Sol, haven’t you finished that popcorn yet?” Robert leaned back into the couch, craning his neck to look toward the kitchen just as his boyfriend walked out carrying a large bowl of overly salted popcorn.  
“It’s right here, love,” Sol replied as he snuggled up against Robert, placing the bowl between them. “What are we watching again?”  
Robert leaned his head against Sol’s shoulder. “I thought you could pick this time.”  
Sol’s eyes widened and he turned to face Robert, barely noticing as Robert nearly fell into the popcorn bowl. “Really?”  
Robert sighed, straightening himself up. “Yes, really,” he muttered, almost regretting his response. But the big grin on Sol’s face immediately made him glad that he’d made that decision.  
“What about Rio?” Sol asked eagerly. “The one with the birds!”  
Robert raised his eyebrows. “Rio?” he repeated.  
“I’ve always wanted to see it, but Frankie-” Sol broke off, risking a glance at Robert. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”  
“It’s okay,” Robert assured him quietly, reaching to take Sol’s hand. “I know.”  
Sol curled up against Robert. “Are you sure?”  
Robert nodded, wrapping his arms around Sol’s torso. “How about we skip the movie and just stay here together?” He mumbled after a moment.  
Sol nodded, resting his head on Robert’s shoulder. “I like that idea.”  
The two of them stayed curled up together until morning.


End file.
